Zombie Infestation
WoWWiki * Curse Coverage = Plague Zombie = * WoWWiki As the event progressed, Zombies stats would change - * Phase 3 - Zombie HP increased and hit rating went from negative to 0. * Phase 5 - Zombie DPS has increased by 20. Abilities Along with these abilities, increased damage, 1.0 attack speed and the ability to track players were given to zombies and infected players * Speed - The Zombie's speed is 50% of normal movement speed, regardless of player abilities. * Auto Attack - Infects the recipent and heals the ghoul for 3% of his maximum health. * 57596 - Mangle! - Instantly attack for 30% damage and also shortens the time the infection takes to zombify it's victim by about 15 seconds. With many fellow zombies at once, this means npcs and high hp players can almost instantly be converted into Scourge. * 51230 - Retch! - Retches on the ground, creating a cloud that heals fellow zombies and slows non-zombies by 40% in addition to infecting them after a certain period of time. The healing component can stack so several retches are useful for quick heals. * 56560 - Beckoning Groan - Calls up to 4 NPC zombies that are not in combat to you. 40 yard range. ** 56608 - Beckoned - dummy aura applied to npc zombies. Lasts 18 seconds. * 43949 - Lurch! - Increase the speed of yourself and nearby zombies by 100%. Despite the cooldown, the buff can be kept up constantly if you have several fellow zombies doing it one after the other. This makes zombies go normal running speed. * 56528 - Zombie Explosion! - Burst into pieces, destroying yourself but infecting those around you. Short range. ** Effects - **# Apply Aura: Dummy (Server-side script) **# Apply Aura: ?? (Aura #226) ** Zombie Explosion! *** Effects - ***# Effect #1 Script Effect ***#* Explode? ***# Instakill Player Zombie Auras # 43869 - You're a Zombie! #* Effect #1 - Apply Aura: Screen Effect (43) #* Effect #2 - Apply Aura: Shapeshift (Zombie) #* Effect #3 - Apply Aura: Add Creature Immunity (?) (Asleep, Disarmed, Snared, Fleeing, Slowed, Rooted) # 43945 - You're a ...! (Effects1) #* Effects - #*# Apply Aura: Mod Periodic Damage % (3% every 5 seconds) #*# Apply Aura: Decrease Run Speed % (-50%) #*# Apply Aura: Proc Trigger Spell (Bite!) # 44305 - You're a ...! (Effects2) #* Effects - #*# Apply Aura: Faction Override (2023) #*# Apply Aura: Comprehend Language (Zombie) #*# Apply Aura: Force Language (Zombie) # 48050 - You're a ...! (Effects3) #* Effects - #*# Apply Aura: Force Reputation (Scourge Invaders, friendly) #*# Apply Aura: Ignore All Gear #*# Apply Aura: Worth No Honor # 54059 - You're a ...! (Effects4) #* Effects - #*# Apply Aura: Disarm #*# Apply Aura: Remove Shield # 54145 - You're a ...! (Effects5) #* Effects - #*# Apply Aura: Mod Resistance (Physical) #*# Apply Aura: Mod Melee Attack Power # 54147 - You're a ...! (Effects6) #* Effects - #*# Apply Aura: Mod Skill - Temporary (Defense) #*# Apply Aura: Effect Immunity (Summon Player) # 54162 - You're a ...! (Effects7) #* Effects - #*# Apply Aura: Increase Max Health - Flat (95) #*# Heal for % of Total Health (100) #*# Apply Aura: Interrupt Power Decay NPC Zombie Transformation # 47912 - You're a ...! (Parent) #* script effect #** Based on the name, this could be the spell that gets cast on NPCs, and determines what level zombie to replace them with. # 43964 - You're a ...! #* Apply Aura: Change Model (ZP - Medium (DND)) # 43966- You're a ...! #* Apply Aura: Change Model (ZP - Large (DND)) # 43967 - You're a ...! #* Apply Aura: Change Model (ZP - Small (DND)) # 43968 - You're a ...! #* Apply Aura: Change Model (ZP - Very Small (DND)) # 50015 - You're a ...! (NPC) Death Scene #* Effects - #*# Apply Aura: Root #*# Apply Aura: Invisibility (4) #*# Script Effect # 56787 - ZP - You're a ...! (NPC) Death Scene, Spawn-in ## Spawn determined by NPC level? # 47913 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 70) #*# Script Effect # 55720 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 60) #*# Script Effect # 55721 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 50) #*# Script Effect # 55722 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 40) #*# Script Effect # 55723 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 30) #*# Script Effect # 55724 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 20) #*# Script Effect # 55725 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 10) #*# Script Effect # 55726 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 1) #*# Script Effect # 55727 - You're a ...! #* Effects - #*# Summon (Plague Zombie) (lvl 5) #*# Script Effect Related Spells # 43948 - Bite! #* effects - #*# script effect #*# Heal for % of Total Health #* triggered by You're a ...! (Effects1) # 43958 - You're Infected! #* On the first day of the event, the infection took 10 minutes to turn you into a zombie. On the second day, it took 5 minutes. On the third day it took 2 minutes, and by the fourth day it was down to 1 minute. #** By the fifth day the plague was cured, players could no longer be infected, and the infestation was over. #* The infection spread in a number of ways #** by clicking on plagued crates #** as part of the Bite! proc listed above, from zombie players #** attacks from zombie NPCs or plagued roaches and rats #*** Players could also be infected just by attacking and killing plagued roaches and rats #** Player zombies could retch the ground, slowing and infecting non-zombie players caught in it. #** Zombie Explosion infected all nearby players and NPCs. # 45320 - You're Re-infected! #* reduces the amount of time it takes to become a zombie, if you're already infected? #** some posts indicate that each proc would reduce the time by 10-15 seconds. Getting attacked by several zombies at once could turn you instantly. # 51242 - ZP - Retch! (Bunny) #* Summons ZP - Retch! Bunny #** generates the Wreteched cloud AOE? #* Triggered by Retch! (43950) # 51241 - ZP - Retch! Bunny Aura ## Effect #1 Apply Aura: Periodic Dummy ##* Interval - 750 milliseconds ##* Wretched Zombie Healer ##** Heal for % of Total Health ## Effect #2 Persistent Area Aura: Dummy ##* Wretched, Infect ##** Effect - script effect ##*** applies Wretched!? ##**** Effects - ##***# Apply Aura: Decrease Run Speed % ##***# Apply Aura: Periodic Dummy ##***#* Infects players and NPCs? # 56543 - Wretched! IsIn Fog Checker #* Effect - script effect #* based on the name, this probably removes the the Wretched! aura once you're outside the cloud. # 61473 - ZP - Effects - Dispel Mechanics (DND) # ZP - Medium (DND) # ZP - Large (DND) # ZP - Small (DND) # ZP - Very Small (DND) Possibly Related # 47178 - Plague Effect Self #* This might be what produces the fog around the ZP Retch Bunny # 50438 - http://www.wowhead.com/spell=50438 #* More likely a Death Knight ability #* "Whenever you die, you return to keep fighting as a Ghoul for 45 sec." #*# Script Effect #*# Apply Aura: Absorb Damage (Arcane, Fire, Frost, Holy, Nature, Physical, Shadow) #*# Unknown Effect (Effect #93) # 49702 - Infected (Visual Only) (Through Death) #* Based on the name, this may produce the green fog around player and NPC corpses. # 49733 - Infected (Visual Only) (Small) (Through Death) # 58117 - Force Reaction: Scourge # 47915 - Make Plague Zombie #* summons a Plague Zombie # 47914 - Ride the Zombie * 43974 - Infect! * 48953 - Infect! # 61454 - Zombie Dies #* Effects - #*# Script Effect #*# Instakill Plague Zombie Vehicle Test No idea what this is. Based on the name, it might've been used for internal tests while the event was in development. Curing the Infection From Day 1, the infection is easily removed by a single cure disease spell from a player, or from Argent Healers. * Lower level players are unable to cure players above their level range. * Incubation time - 10 minutes. On Day 2, the infection becomes more resistant to cure disease effects, taking as many as five casts to remove by players. Argent Healers still can remove it at once. * Incubation time - 5 minutes. In Phase 4 (Day 3-4), The Infection's incubation period shortens from 5 minutes to 2 minutes, causing players to become Zombies more quickly. In Phase 5, plague resistance to cleanse increased from 60% to 70%, and the incubation period has shortened to 1 minute. = Argent Healer = Argent Healers appeared in capitol cities and low level zones to help fight the invasion. They would cure any infect players or NPCs that pass by, and attack any zombies. In Phase 4 of the infestation, the number of healers decreased from at least 4 per city to 2. By Phase 5, they have almost completely vanished. * Human * Forsaken Abilities * Righteous Fire:A healer has stricken you. 3 strikes and you're out! ** used against zombie characters. The third shot explodes the character * Cure Infection? Quotes * After curing an infected player or NPC - May the Light purge your infection, brave . * Phase 1 - The Lich king is Attempting To Make his presence known. We must not let this occur. * Phase 2 - Be wary, for the plagued tendrils of the Lich King lurk close. * Phase 3 - The forces of the Scourge bear down upon us. Take heart, and fight on! * Phase 4 - Do not lose hope, my . With faith, we will march through this darkness and once again see the dawn. * Phase 5 - We must resist! Gird your soul! Burn the foul plague wherever you find it! = Plagued Resident = Groups of these would appear on Day 3 of the event, wandering low level zones, attacking mobs and players at random. * WoWWiki * In Phase 4, the level 10 Plagued Residents can Infect city guards (and presumably other NPCs) with a potent 1 minute incubation, quickly turning a level 10 annoyance into a level 70 threat. = Plagued Roach = These appeared on Day 2 of the event in Capitol cities, including Shattrath and Booty Bay. Players who kill them would get infected. * By Phase 6, the end of the event, these would no longer infect those who attack them. They slowly disappear, and no longer respawn when one is killed. * Roach Death - infects the player? = Plagued Vermin = These began to appear in cities during phase 4 of the infestation. * Attacking one causes the attacker to become infected. * They would aggro city guards. The guards would then become infected, and turn into zombies if not cleansed fast enough. ** In Phase 5, they would now attack the guards. = Conspicuous Crate = Map Coordinates Obtained from WoWHead Booty Bay # 26.1,73.4 # 26.8,76.5 # 27,73.8 # 27.5,77.5 # 27.7,76.8 # 28.1,75.4 # 28.2,76 Stormwind # 46.5,57.8 # 55.1,68.9 # 68.8,65.4 Ironforge # 21,23.4 Orgrimmar # 61.6,43.6